Change: And There Was None
by Ame Mika'zuki
Summary: Ponderings of a friend and a surprise reunion. [Reviews are very much appreciated]


**Authoress' note**: _Well! What do we have here?_

Gon_: … an HxH fic?_

Killua_: Written by you?_

_(laughs) It is, isn't it? Anyway, hope you enjoy… Please don't mind some grammatical mistakes since I don't have a beta and I beta myself. Forgive the slight OOCness, but hey, it IS a fanfic after all._

Master Wing_: Which means the plot and the words are hers alone, and… Zushi?_

Zushi_: Ossu!  
_**Disclaimer**: Ms. An-chan (shadow-wind auror) doesn't own Hunter x Hunter nor its characters or anything related to it! They are owned by ze great Yoshihiro Togashi!

_Read On!_

* * *

I wonder… How long have we been separated? It could've been days… weeks… months… 

Years…

Actually, I don't know.

I haven't been keeping much track of time.

There were the weekly e-mails, once-in-a-month coded voice mails and the occasional phone call. Apart from that, there was no other connection. Not even a single, short meeting -- whenever one of us goes to a town, he always misses the other. Yeah, I know. It sucks a lot.

There were times when I grumble and curse the books and ask myself _why_ don't we just give it up and forget we were ever friends. 'Cause damnit, it just _sucks_. Big time.

Of course, I just say this; I don't mean it. I guess you could call it… a defense mechanism.

Because I really miss them.

Yeah, yeah. I'm going sentimental here. But really, I just _do_. That mischievous little brat Killua and that infuriating know-it-all Kurapika… And Gon? Hell, who doesn't _miss_ Gon!

At first they were just purely…. annoying. And I mean annoying as hell. Then -- I don't know -- they just grew on me. Before I even knew it, they've already established a place… established a place in… in…

Oh, don't make me say it.

And then I forced them to take a picture. Just a memento. For all of us.

It turned out ok.

It's sitting on my desk right now.

"LE-O-RI-O!" came a yell and someone screeched to a stop directly in front of my table, nearly knocking it off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Slow down ! You're gonna give him a heart attack," said someone else who had a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

I stared at him.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" came another voice and a third guy stepped in my office.

I nearly choked on my own saliva.

Speak of the devils.

"Wha--"

"We thought we'd pay you a visit." a taller-than-I-ever-remember Gon said cheerfully.

"Simultaneously?" said I incredulously.

"Not really." said an even- taller-than-I-ever-remember Killua (still with the lopsided grin on his face).

"…."

"We just happened to go to the same place at the same time." said an amused and oh-my-god-he'd-also-gotten-tall! Kurapika.

"Surprised?" they all said.

"…You think?"

They laughed.

And I joined them.

When we're done, I managed to catch my breath and sigh.

"Ah, it feels so good to laugh again."

Killua raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't laughed since we separated?"

"Heh, not really. It's just--"

"--not that funny anymore," Kurapika smiled knowingly at my surprised stare. "Isn't that it?"

I looked at him for a moment before smiling, slightly embarrassed. "Hmn."

Killua shot me an odd, but knowing, look. I'm not sure what it meant but I bet it said, _same for me_.

"Hey," Gon piped up.

We all turned to him.

"Yeah?"

He stood up and touched the glass of the photo frame. "Isn't this taken after the Hunter exam?"

Kurapika blinked and Killua sat up. "Huh!"

He picked it up and held it in front of us, his small ponytail slightly swished as he turned. "See?"

The two moved in closer to look. After a while, they both smiled.

"Heh. It is."

"Indeed."

Gon grinned at me. "I still got mine too!"

Killua smirked, although his smirk has a certain warmth to it. "Yeah. Me too."

Kurapika smiled softly. "Me too."

I grinned at them.

"Man, I look really scrawny here, huh?"

"Hyeah, and I'm even taller than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are _too_!"

"_Not_!"

"_Too_!"

"…Will you two stop it?"

"…."

"…."

A sigh.

"Hey, Kurapika looks like a girl here."

"…I don't think you should say that, Killua."

". . . . _Who_ looks like a girl?"

"Even if it's true?"

"..er.."

"_WHAT_!"

I chuckled.

Really, even if we haven't seen each other for a long, long time…

…they're still the same.

Our friendship is still the same.

I laughed at Killua's second crack about Kurapika's looks. The blonde threw a pen at me.

It stuck to the wall.

Missed me by inches.

Then I called for a day off and we started running, laughing as we went.

Some things just never change.

* * *

-- **Change: And There Was None**

September 2, '06

By: **shadow-wind auror**

_A Leorio POV fic_


End file.
